


Through Hell and Back Just for You

by butler_pate



Category: Dragon Ball, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explosions, M/M, Robot Sex, Temporary Character Death, asswhole removal, hades is goku, kinkshaming, kinkshaming as a kink, sock is from a long line of kinkshamers, the chest of souls is an early tumblr "reblog if youre not homophobic!!!" post looking thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butler_pate/pseuds/butler_pate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sock-kun wenrt over the3 het jonboy and he said “hey jonahtnan why arent u in loev weith me yet?? im so sexeeeeeeee ;))))” jonatahn replied “uh i am in love with u fuckass im just too tsun about it uuuuuuhdhhhufuhhghu” sock was so surpirsed ab out this thsat he exploded and all that was ledft was his asshwole. jonathan wept aying “ohh my gos its all my faukt!!!!!! i should have stayed super-tsundere forever!!!!” then papyrus came over and he said “JONAATYAHN YOU CAN GHO TO TH AFTERLIFE AND SAVE HIM!!!!! GO !!! ! HOHOOOOOOO!!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Hell and Back Just for You

sock-kun wenrt over the3 het jonboy and he said “hey jonahtnan why arent u in loev weith me yet?? im so sexeeeeeeee ;))))” jonatahn replied “uh i am in love with u fuckass im just too tsun about it uuuuuuhdhhhufuhhghu” sock was so surpirsed ab out this thsat he exploded and all that was ledft was his asshwole. jonathan wept aying “ohh my gos its all my faukt!!!!!! i should have stayed super-tsundere forever!!!!” then papyrus came over and he said “JONAATYAHN YOU CAN GHO TO TH AFTERLIFE AND SAVE HIM!!!!! GO !!! ! HOHOOOOOOO!!!!” then paprus did a wheelie on his heelies outt there. jonathan said “oh my god he;s socool i would eat his spaghettu every day if it meant he was my frienddd” then jonathan went over to nico di abneglo and he said “heyyyyyy nico m boyo could u send me to the underworld to rexcue my lost love???” nico said “oh ym god no u dirty het” and jonathan replied “oh my god no we;re super gay” niuco replied “o opkay my bad i hope u forbgive me for i ammmmmm,,, t they gay mastr. one of the only canon gayssssssssss” jonathan dsaid “omg its okay i forgibe u nioc ur god,. so can i go get my bf no orrrrrrrrrrr..” nico saud “yah sure come on lets go see ur lost lo0everu” so then jonatyhan ands nico dfi gaygelo went to the underworld to see hades. nico said “poklay this is where i go butttttttttt you should be abnle to get your loveurs; soul from me pops.” jonthan said “ohhhhh thank youuuuuuu ill go get his soul now thanks nicgay.” nic said “np man./” jonathan went ove to hades and he said “hades can i have my locvers soul back his name is sock sowachowsksdusi.” hades said :yeah sure!!!!!bte my fr4iends call me goku.” goku was super nice espewcially for the lord of the dead and also whatecer he does in dragon ball or whatever. (a/N i dont know anything about goku im so sorry) okay so then goku wqent over to the soul chest with was r=the colors of the pride fglag (reblog idf yout nmoty homophiphicbx!!!!!! *500 gifs of fumblrfore dancing while bsarfing rainbbows*) dont liuke edont read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway so goklu went over to the chest of s9uld and he got socks’s and he gae it to honboy and said “okay so here’s his soul do u bgots a bodeeeeeee to out it int??” ns jon said “no he exploded all that was left was hi8s asshowel” goku replied “omg im so dsorry, hell ave to be a robot bnow.” jon bloohsed and said :im tiotalllly okay with that.” goku sideyed him and saidf “im kinkshaming u jon” jon sighed and said “kinkshaming is one ofg my kinks” goku replied “there is no hope for you i guess ill just give u the robot to bput socks soul and his asswhole in.” jon said :”okay thx goku also thanks for not relly bothering me about the kinkshaming” goku said “id kinksdhame you more but that is uour kink and im not a canckmer sore so” jonathan said goodbye to goku and goku said “bye u gotdamn fgurry” jonathan left the underworld and he booted up the sockbot and siad “OOHHHHHHH MY GOD SOCK SARE YOU OKAY ARE YOU ALOE” and sock said :omggg yeah jon im aloive and u have nothiugn to worry about,,, exceopt my HOT ROBO DONG” jon said :”omhgg it sokay im a robot fucker” and sock said “u fuckcing kinker dsore” sock then keft him bc sock is from a logn line of famous kinkshamers,,, he could be seen with a kinker soure like this!!!!!! but,,,,, he loeved him. sock went to his bed ands he cried oil (gddit bxc hes a robot now ahahhahahakghjfdsvfgafghsgy) jonathan sensed this with hjis mgic kink powers bc he had a saltwater kink so he could sense any form of saltwater with h9s magic kink piowerrs and he went to sock to comfort him. “Sock omg do u ,,, rly love me??? noT THAGT I LOVE YOU TOO OR ANYTHING BAKASSS” sock said “:i loev uyou jonboy but we can never be togetger,, im a 6th genertation kinkshamer!!!!! it would bring shame of the non-kink variety for me to be with you,,, im so sorry” jonathan said “:IUNDDONT CARE FCUCUCOKEJRHS” and he smooched sock but nit on the mouth on the cheek bc hes not a dick. sock said “JONA IM SO SORRY I DENIED MY FEELINGS FOR THEW SAKE OF YM FAMILY NAME WJHICH IS NOT REALLY A GOOD REASON IF WERE BEING COMPLETELY HONEST HERE.” then sock got out his dong attachmentys from the underwear drawer and he got out the Teaser. he couldnt yet get out the pleaser for it was too early. he got out a shirt that said “the man” and had an arrow pointing to his face, and then “the legend: piointing to his Robo Dong SPace. he oput it on and said :ojay jon now im goign to open your ass loke a flower.” jon said :omg okay: and then sock out his thingy in jons you-know-what and then kater he switched to The PLeadser and ohhhhhhhboy. hHOOOOO boy. later sock and jon were wrapped in eachothers arms and theyb had a good nap. sock whsiperef into jkons ear :i loev you u dirt robot fucker” jon said :OKAY WELL ITS UR FAULT BC UR A ROBOT DONT BLAME ME” then thye both laugghed and said “omggg iluu” anhd then 5 years klaterrrrr they had a son and his name was Gordon Akirta Squartstar Deimentia ☭ Ravenyee Vampire Volfemort Hargrid Freeman Sowa-fucking-chowski combs. iut was gordon for short. sock and jon lioved their beutiful son and he got into a really good college but it was so explensie ohhhhhhhh my god. but he got a lot of scholarsiops bc he wads so smart and cool and he was friend with eveyone. THE FUCKING END.


End file.
